No Matter What
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: [PROLOG] Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu, bagaimana latar belakangmu, apa kekuranganmu dan kelebihanmu karena yang aku tahu, kehadiranmulah yang membuatku menjadi mengerti benar apa itu arti sebuah kehidupan, kesenangan dan juga... cinta. KookV. Dom!Kook. Chaptered. bxb. dldr. rnr juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**No Matter What**

 _Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu, bagaimana latar belakangmu, apa kekurangan dan kelebihanmu karena yang aku tahu, kehadiranmu lah yang membuatku menjadi mengerti benar apa itu arti sebuah kehidupan, kesenangan dan juga… cinta._

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

Berkelahi sudah menjadi sebuah hal yang biasa bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook? Ya, namja berambut hitam dan bertubuh tegap yang kini sedang berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celananya, tampak angkuh dan menunjukkan arogansinya. Jas berwarna navy itu terlihat tak terkancing, memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja putih yang terlihat kotor dan kusut dengan beberapa bercak darah. Darah? Ya darah dari beberapa luka ditubuhnya. Membicarakan luka, apa lebam dikedua pipi kanan kirinya serta sudut bibir yang berdarah itu bisa dikatakan luka biasa? Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengernyit dengan lebam yang terlihat sangat mengerikan itu membuat wajah tampan nan dinginnya menjadi sangat err menyeramkan?

Jungkook hanya tetap berjalan dengan santai. Ia bahkan tak melirik ataupun mendengar bisikan-bisikan para pejalan kaki yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya yang rata-rata membicarakan tentang keadaan dirinya yang mengenaskan dan menyeramkan. Jungkook merogoh salah satu saku celananya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan ia mencebikkan bibirnya saat apa yang ia cari tak ia dapati. Matanya memandang ke sekitar dan langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kesebuah mini market terdekat.

Kasir yeoja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat ke wajah Jungkook. Well ia akui jika namja dihadapannya ini terlihat tampan, namun melihat luka lebam diwajahnya membuat kadar ketampanannya menjadi berkurang dan malah memberikan kesan seram dan menakutkan.

"Mild dan satu pemantik." Ujar Jungkook pada sang kasir toko.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah saya melihat tanda pengenal anda?" Balas kasir itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit terbata.

"Tidak bisakah langsung memberikannya saja? Aku hanya butuh satu kotak dan sebuah pemantik saja." Jungkook memberikan tatapan tak sukanya kepada sang kasir.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah per-"

"Noona aku mau beli cokelat." Jungkook hanya bisa menggeram dan mengutuk orang yang membuatnya semakin lama berada di dalam mini market itu.

Tanpa tahu menahu, orang yang tadi berkata kepada si penjaga kasir langsung menyerahkan beberapa bungkus cokelat tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Jungkook diantara mereka. Sang penjaga kasir hanya menundukkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook seolah mencoba meminta maaf.

"Hei bisakah kau mengantri dibelakang?" Ujar Jungkook akhirnya pada seorang namja berambut cokelat terang mencolok yang terlihat sangat halus. Namja itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas kepada Jungkook dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang terkesan polos.

Jungkook hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya dan mulai meneliti namja itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tubuhnya hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek dari Jungkook dengan tubuh kurus yang dibalut dengan sebuah seragam yang- oh Jungkook tak terlalu mengenali seragam sekolah berwarna merah hati itu padahal ia sudah tak asing dengan semua sekolah tingkat menengah atas. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia bisa tahu. Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal Jeon Jungkook sang pembuat onar Hwajang HS?

"Semuanya jadi 20.000 won." Ujar sang penjaga kasir kepada namja berambut cokelat yang ingin Jungkook rutuki kehadirannya. Jungkook bersumpah akan mencari tahu disekolah mana namja itu bersekolah dan dengan beraninya memotong antrian Jungkook. Itu tanda perang untuk Jungkook namanya!

"Terima kasih noona!" Ujar namja bersurai cokelat itu setelah menerima sekantung plastik berisikan beragam jenis cokelat yang telah dibelinya lalu setelahnya segera keluar dari dalam mini market dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Maaf, tuan. Bisa saya minta tanda pengenalmu?" Ujar penjaga kasir itu kembali kepada Jungkook yang kini masih terfokus pada punggung namja bersurai cokelat tadi yang semakin menjauh.

- _Lihat saja aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu!_ \- batin Jungkook.

…

Jungkook hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya malas ke atas meja saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki minat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran padahal ini sudah tahun terakhirnya berada di tingkat menengah atas. Beberapa pasang mata hanya bisa menatap ke arahnya yang duduk di bangku paling kiri kelas yang menghadap langsung dengan jendela dengan pandangan jengah dan terganggu. Bagaimana tak terganggu jika suara ketukan yang dibuat dari pena dan meja kayu menggema disela guru Sejarah sedang mengajar didepan kelas?

"Jeon Jungkook, bisa kembali fokus?" Tegur guru yeoja itu untuk yang kesekian kepada Jungkook namun seolah tak peduli, namja itu langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam kelas menghasilkan teriakan dari sang guru.

Dengan angkuhnya, Jungkook langsung membawa kedua kakinya berjalan menuju ke taman belakang sekolah atau lebih tepatnya ke arah toilet lama yang sudah jarang dipakai karena sudah terlihat tua. Namun bagi Jungkook, toilet itu merupakan basecamp bersama kawananya.

"Bolos lagi?" Ujar salah seorang namja berambut orange yang mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu wastafel yang meski sudah kotor dan lama, namun masih kuat menahan beban besar tubuh namja berambut orange itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Jungkook langsung mendudukkan dirinya disudut toilet dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Jungkook mengambil benda kecil berbentuk silinder berwarna putih dari dalam kotak lalu meraih pemantiknya. Dengan santainya, benda silinder kecil itu kini sudah diapit manis oleh bibir tebalnya, menghirup dan merasakan rasa manis dibibirnya lalu menghempaskan asapnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hei bung, kau tahukan aku bukan seorang perokok sepertimu dan aku tak mau mati mendahuluimu. Jadi bisa tidak jauh-jauh dariku?" Ujar namja bersurai orange itu pada Jungkook dengan sebelah tangan yang mengibas-ngibas didepan wajahnya untuk menjauhkan asap rokok yang mengarah padanya.

Jungkook hanya diam, tak menanggapi perkataan temannya itu membuat namja bersurai orang itu hanya mendecih kesal dan mengubah posisi duduknya, menjauh dari Jungkook. Ia masih belum ingin mati muda. Ia memang sahabat Jungkook, tapi ia juga tak ingin menderita dan mati bersama-sama Jungkook hanya karena rokok.

"Ku dengar kemarin kawanan JB menyerangmu? Kali ini kenapa lagi?" Jimin -nama namja surai orange- mencoba membuka percakapan sekaligus mengeluarkan segala pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dan benar saja melihat keadaan Jungkook yang terlihat menakutkan -dengan beberapa plester yang menutupi luka diwajah- dan lebam biru disekitar mata dan rahangnya.

"Dia tak suka aku dekat dengan Tzuyu. Padahal gadis jalang itu yang mendekati dan menggodaku di bar kemarin malam tapi si JB mengira aku yang menggodanya. Menjijikan!" Jelas Jungkook dengan wajah dan suara datarnya meski Jimin tahu jika namja itu merasa sangat kesal.

"Tzuyu? Primadona SMA Jinghan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa-"

"Sekali ku bilang jalang, tetap saja jalang meski ia seorang primadona sekalipun. Lagipula apa yang bisa dibanggakan darinya? Dia bahkan sangat _bodoh_ _diranjang_." Ujar Jungkook membuat mata Jimin membelalak.

"Bahkan kau sudah tidur dengannya? Wahwahwah kau memang benar-benar _brengsek_." Jungkook hanya diam mendengar tanggapan Jimin soal dirinya.

 _Brengsek_ adalah salah satu nama panggilan untuk Jungkook. Selain terkenal berandal dan tukang berkelahi, Jungkook juga terkenal sangat brengsek diantara yeoja. Dalam seminggu, Jungkook dapat berganti sekurangnya 3 yeoja dan asik bermain-main diatas ranjang bersama mereka. Setelah puas, mencampakkan yeoja itu bukanlah hal baru lagi untuk seorang Jeon _Brengsek_ Jungkook. Jika terhitung mungkin sudah adalah lebih dari 30 yeoja yang menjadi mainan dan ajang senang-senang Jeon Jungkook. Namun, meski sudah tahu siapa Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya tak membuat yeoja-yeoja itu kapok untuk didekati. Mungkin semua itu berkat wajah tampan dan kekayaannya. Kaya? Ya, tentu saja kaya. Hidup Jungkook tak pernah tak berkecukupan materi sejak ia lahir hingga sekarang. Bahkan keluarga Jeon sendiri masih termasuk ke dalam daftar 10 keluarga terkaya di Seoul.

"Hei Jimin-ah kau tahu sekolah mana yang memiliki almamater berwarna merah hati?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba saat otaknya kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan seorang namja di mini market kemarin.

"Alamamater berwarna merah hati?" Jimin mengerutkan kening, tampak sedang berpikir dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya.

"Yang ku tahu Jinsoo HS. Seingatku sih satu bulan lalu Mingyu memakai almamater berwarna merah saat berkelahi denganmu."

Jungkook terdiam dan otaknya kembali berpikir ke satu bulan yang lalu saat ia berkelahi dengan Kim Mingyu anak tingkat tiga Jinhoo HS karena berani menantang dirinya dalam balapan liar seminggu sebelumnya yang sayangnya dimenangkan oleh Jungkook. Karena tak terima, Mingyu pun kembali mencoba menantang hingga entah bagaimana akhirnya malah berakhir dengan baku hantam.

Jungkook menajamkan ingatannya mencoba mengingat seragam yang dikenakan musuhnya itu. Kemeja putih, celana hitam, almamater berwarna merah hati yang-

"Ah kau benar. Jinsoo HS." Jawab Jungkook saat mencoba mengingat warna dan rupa almamater Kim Mingyu, salah satu rivalnya dari sekolah lain.

"Kau yakin tidak ada sekolah lain yang memiliki warna almamater yang sama kan?" Tanya Jungkook kembali mencoba memastikan.

"Setahuku tidak. Memang ada apa? Jangan bilang kau buat masalah lagi? Astaga Jeon Jungkook kau ingin aku digantung oleh paman Jeon, hah? Kau ini-"

"Diamlah, Jim. Lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk mengawasi Kim Mingyu dan kawanannya."

"Untuk apa lagi, hah?"

"Kau juga akan tahu sendiri nanti."

- _Dan kita akan lihat siapa kau itu sebenarnya? Aku cukup penasaran dan tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu, namja cokelat.-_

.

.

 _ **TBC/END/Delete?**_

.

.

 _A/N: iseng-iseng mencoba buat chaptered dan gak akan terlalu banyak kok mungkin. Ingin tau seberapa banyak minta untuk FF ini dan tanggapan kalian apa FF ini masih layak untuk dilanjut atau di DELETE saja. Oke aku tunggu review nya yaa^^_

Regards,

Kookie-laTae

Follow my twitter: Losteu_laTae


	2. Chapter 2

No Matter What

 _Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu, bagaimana latar belakangmu, apa kekurangan dan kelebihanmu karena yang aku tahu, kehadiranmu lah yang membuatku menjadi mengerti benar apa itu arti sebuah kehidupan, kesenangan dan juga… cinta._

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER I**

Jungkook berdiri angkuh didepan sebuah gedung sekolah yang besar dengan lapangan yang luas. Satu persatu siswa dan siswi terlihat baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, menandalan jika kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai. Jungkook sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari setiap siswa yang lewat. Bahkan ia mencoba mengingat kembali wajah namja yang sedang dicarinya kini.

Jungkook terlihat acuh saat mendapat pandangan menyelidik dan bisikan-bisikan dari setiap orang yang baru saja keluar. Salahkan seragamnya yang terlihat sangat mencolok dan membuat penasaran itu. Jungkook kembali merutuki ayahnya saat mengingat jika dirinya yang beberapa minggu ini sudah tak diperbolehkan membawa mobil. Salahkan Park Jimin dan mulut besarnya yang tak sengaja melaporkan Jungkook yang ikut balapan liar karena tantangan dari Kim Mingyu, salah satu murid populer dan musuh besar Jeon Jungkook diarena balapan liar. Jungkook berpikir, setidaknya jika ia membawa mobil, ia bisa duduk bersantai didalam mobilnya dengan mata yang tetap fokus mengamati tanpa merasa mencolok dan dicurigai seperti ini. Salahkan juga Park Jimin yang lebih memilih menjemput kekasihnya di kampus daripada menemani Jungkook ke Jinhoo HS hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan seseorang.

"Park Jimin sialan! Diminta untuk mencari tahu si Kim sialan dan kawanannya saja tak bisa. Hah!" Umpat Jungkook saat mengingat Jimin yang bilang jika ia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan apalagi namja yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"Oh lihat siapa ini." Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik kaca jendela mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik. Namja itu menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Jungkook yang Jungkook selalu anggap sebagai senyum meremehkan. Berutung mood Jungkook hari ini sedang baik dan tak berniat berkelahi. Lagipula tenaganya masih belum pulih benar dari perkelahian dahsyatnya dengan JB cs kemarin apalagi luka-luka dan lebam diwajahnya juga masih belum sembuh benar.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berurusan denganmu. Pergilah." Balas Jungkook santai lalu kembali mengalihkam perhatiannya pada siswa-siswa yang melewati gerbang sekolah, memastikan tak ada satupun yang tertinggal atau luput dari penglihatannya.

"Kau ada disekolahku dan tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin mengajak balapan lagi? Tapi.. kurasa tak mungkin kan dengan berjalan kaki? Hahahha.." Jungkook rasanya ingin segera menyumpal mulut besar Kim Mingyu ini dengan sepatu saja jika ia sedang mood. Lagipula ia tak mau terlalu memusingkan segala perkataan namja itu. Merasa diacuhkan, membuat Mingyu semakin kesal dan tanpa pamit langsung menekan pedal gasnya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih setia berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Jungkook berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah Jinhoo HS namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya padahal matanya tak pernah lepas menatap ke arah gerbang tempat keluarnya para siswa.

"Baik kau lepas hari ini. Tapi lihat saja besok aku pasti bisa menemukanmu!" Ujar Jungkook lalu dengan hati kesal langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sekolah itu. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang dan mencoba menyusun rencana baru untuk menemukan namja itu.

…

Besok, besoknya dan besoknya lagi Jungkook selalu berdiri di depan gedung sekolah Jinsoo HS dengan pandangan yang sama, menyelidik dan seperti menguliti saja membuat beberapa pasang mata jengah juga namun tak ada satupun yang berani menegurnya. Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal dengannya dan betapa berbahaya dirinya jika sedang marah?

"Dimana namja itu? Kenapa aku tak pernah menemukannya?" Umpat Jungkook kesal. Terkadang ia juga bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya ini. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa sepenasaran seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan pada musuhnya yang lain. Ia pun bahkan tak pernah terang-terangan mendatangi langsung musuhnya karena biasanya ia dengan mudah menyuruh kawanannya yang lain untuk menarik musuhnya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Merasa lelah dan percuma, akhirnya Jungkook pun meninggalkan sekolah Jinhoo HS dan lagi-lagi tanpa membawa hasil. Sesekali ia mengumpat dan menendangi kerikil-kerikil yang ia temui dijalan karena terlalu kesal dan juga bosan.

Langit sudah terlihat sedikit gelap, karena jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 18.00 KST sudah hampit menjelang malam. Jalanan yang dilewati oleh Jungkook terlihat lenggang. Wajar saja karena dikawasan itu hanya terdapat sebuah sekolah elit sekelas Jinhoo HS yang seluruh muridnya dipastikan sudah kembali ke rumah sejak bell sekolah terakhir berbunyi satu jam yang lalu dan kompleks perumahan yang sepi. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai melewati gang-gang kecil kompleks untuk menuju ke halte bis yang jaraknya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depannya. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sehingga tidak terlalu sadar jika ia dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Jungkook dingin. Sungguh ia lelah dan ia sedang tak mood untuk membuat keributan tapi sepertinya seseorang yang dikenalinya ini seperti sedang mencoba memancing amarahnya.

"Wah wah kau masih sesombong ini ya Jeon?" Ujar namja tinggi berambut abu-abu yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Jungkook, Kim Mingyu. Namja itu menunjukkan seringaiannya membuat gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat.

"Sudah cepat katakan, apa maumu? Aku lelah." Balas Jungkook tak ingin terus berlama-lama dan berbasa basi.

"Lagi-lagi kau disini. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau mau? Kau kan tahu jika ini merupakan kawasanku. Lagipula bukannya seorang Jeon Jungkook yang kuasa tak pernah mau turun tangan menemui musuhnya, eoh?"

"Lalu?" Mingyu menggeram, sedikit kesal dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Jungkook yang terdengar sangat menantang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ku perhatikan beberapa hari ini kau sering datang ke sekolahku. Mungkin diawal aku bisa membiarkanmu tapi tidak untuk kali ini dan-"

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Lagipula kau tak berhak mengaturku mau kemana kan? Ini hidupku. Terserah apa yang mau aku lakukan. Dan kau tak ada lebihnya dari seorang berandal bodoh, Kim. Sudahlah aku mau-"

"Brengsek!"

 _Bughh_

"Cepat ulangi kata-katamu tadi! Jeon sialan!"

 _Bughh_

Jungkook sedikit meringis saat mendapatkan dua buah bogeman mentah dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Perlu diketahui, bogeman Mingyu itu cukup keras bahkan Jungkook yakin pastilah sebentar lagi bekas bogeman itu akan terlihat membiru.

"Urusanku itu bukan denganmu! Lagipula daripada kau terus sibuk mengurusi urusanku, lebih baik urusi saja urusanmu sana! Berlatihlah yang banyak agar kau tak terus menerus menjadi seorang pecundang di arena balap!" Ujar Jungkook lalu segera kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa membalas perbuatan Mingyu padanya.

"Dasar sialan! Kita lihat saja Jeon siapa yang pecundang itu nantinya!"

…

Jungkook terus memegangi pipi kirinya disepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke halte bis. Dalam hati sesekali ia memgumpati nasib sialnya. Tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya ehh tapi malah mendapatkan bogeman mentah dari musuh bebuyutannya kan sungguh sial!

"Shh" Jungkook merintih saat memegangi sudut bibirnya dan meringis saat melihat sedikit bercak diujung ibu jari yang menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi yang tersedia di halte. Ia menyadari tampaknya dia memang sedang tidak duduk sendirian disana. Terbukti saat ujung matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja berambut cokelat lembut, mengenakan almamater berwarna merah hati duduk diujung kursi lain sambil memakan sebungkus cok- tunggu! Sepertinya Jungkook merasa sedikit familiar dengan-

"Astaga! Namja itu!" Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri namja yang sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki yang digoyang-goyangkan seirama.

"Hei kau!" Ujar Jungkook lalu menarik sebelah tangan dari namja itu membuat namja itu terkejut.

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba memastikan membuat namja berambut cokelat lembut itu terdiam dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau yang menyerobot antrianku saat di mini market waktu itu, benar? Apa kau tak tahu tata krama yang baik?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada sindirannya. Tak tahukah jika apa yang dilakukan olehnya juga tak sesuai dengan tata krama yang baik? Menarik orang asing dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi oo ohh

Namja itu masih saja terdiam membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa jengah juga. Perlu diketahui jika Jungkook itu sangat tidak suka jika diacuhkan tapi suka mengacuhkan perkataan orang lain. Perlu dicatat.

"Apa sakit?" Ujar namja itu membuat Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Namja itu tak menanggapi perkataannya sejak tadi dan malah bertanya balik? Apa-apaan! Membuat Jungkook merasa kesal saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mencari mas-"

"Kau terluka." Namja itu menunjuk sudut bibir Jungkook yang terluka yang terlihat sedikit berdarah. Refleks, Jungkook memegangi kembali sudut bibirnya.

"Dimana ya?" Gumam namja itu yang masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Jungkook saat namja itu terlihat merogoh saku celananya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Jungkook semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat namja itu membuka zipper tas ransel hitamnya dan merogoh setiap kantungnya.

"Ahh ketemu!" Ujarnya setelahnya membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak dengan teriakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ini." Namja itu mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook terdiam dan memandang benda dan orang itu secara bergantian.

"Untuk lukamu." Ujar namja itu lagi membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menerima benda atau lebih tepatnya sebuah plester luka bergambar dinosaurus.

"Eomma bilang, jika terluka, harus memakai ini. Jadi kau harus pakai ini." Ujarnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman lebar membuat mata sipit namja itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit ditemani gigi-gigi rata namja itu yang terlihat sempurna.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Jungkook tanpa sadar dan ketahuilah jika ini untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir Jungkook mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang lain. Catat itu!

Setelahnya, namja itu kembali ke posisi duduknya dan lanjut menikmati cokelat yang terlihat masih sisa setengah. Pandangan matanya jauh mengarah kedepan dengan pancaran yang ceria saat gigi-gigi rapinya menggigit potongan cokelat. Bahkan sesekali gumaman bahagia terdengar disela kunyahannya. Jungkook hanya terdiam memperhatikan namja itu bahkan terselip pertanyaan diotaknya yang menanyakan berapa usia namja itu sebenarnya karena tingkahnya yang seperti itu hampir mirip seperti seorang bocah karena begitu terlihat senang hanya karena makan sebungkus cokelat?

Jungkook masih terdiam dan terus mengamati namja itu dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya. Hingga matanya tertuju pada satu objek dan membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyumnya.

 _Tinn Tinn_

Tak berapa lama, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam terlihat baru saja berhenti tepat didepan halte. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan sebuah jas hitam tampak baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir.

"Astaga Tuan Muda! Bukankah sudah saya katakan agar menunggu disekolah. Kenapa anda malah berada disini?" Ujar namja paruh baya itu.

"Aku hanya pergi membeli cokelat disana." Ujar namja yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah mini market yang tak terlalu jauh dari halte. Jungkook pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan dua namja berbeda generasi di hadapannya.

"Jika ingin membeli cokelat, Tuan Muda kan bisa menunggu untuk saya jemput. Pasti nanti saya akan antarkan untuk membelinya. Jangan pergi sendirian seperti ini lagi. Tuan Muda membuat saya khawatir lagi." Ujar namja paruh baya itu mencoba memberi pengertian. Ia hanya terlaku khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Mudanya itu namun yang dikhawatirkan hanya diam dan terlihat santai saja, tak merasa bersalah.

"Ah maaf.. apakah anda teman Tuan Muda? Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menemani Tuan Muda saya disini." Ujar namja paruh baya itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, Tuan Muda. Nyonya Besar pasti sudah menunggu anda di rumah." Sambungnya lalu segera diangguki oleh namja berambut cokelat lembut itu.

"Sampai jumpa!" Pamitnya ditemani dengan sebuah senyum membuat wajahnya tampak terlihat manis.

Sepeninggal namja itu, Jungkook masih saja terdiam dalam posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap sebuah plester luka yang dipegang olehnya dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh entah kemana.

"Jadi, namamu Kim Taehyung, eoh?" Gumam Jungkook saat mengingat nametag yang tersemat pada jas almamater namja itu.

…

Kim Taehyung. Hanya ada satu nama itu yang Jungkook ingat hingga kini. Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam namun Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat untuk memejamkan mata. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian tadi sore. Namja berambut cokelat lembut berwajah manis, beralmamater merah hati, mengunyah cokelat dan.. Jungkook kembali meraih plester luka bergambar dinosaurus itu. Sejak diberikan oleh namja itu, Jungkook sama sekali tidak menggunakannya. Ia hanya melihat plester luka itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku celana hingga kembali ke rumah.

 _Drrttt Drrtt_

Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya membuat lamunan Jungkook akan namja yang baru ia ketahui bernama Taehyung itu menjadi terganggu. Dengan segera, Jungkook langsung meraih ponsel layar sentuhnya yang terletak diatas nakas untuk menerima sebuah panggilan telepon yang masuk.

"Hmm?" Gumamnya, menjawab panggilan itu.

' _Hei Jungkook-ah kau belum tidur kan?'_ Tanya sang penelepon.

"Memang ada apa Jim?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin, si penelepon.

' _Aku dengar kabar jika tadi kau dihajar oleh Kim Mingyu, benar_?' Jungkook sudah menduganya. Jimin pasti akan segera tahu perihal kejadian tadi sore saat Mingyu menghajarnya.

' _Kau membuat masalah lagi? Kali ini karena apa?'_

"Aku tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Lagipula urusanku bukan dengannya." Jawab Jungkook santai karena apa yang ia katakan memang benar adanya. Ia tak mencari masalah dengan musuhnya itu.

' _Lalu siapa lagi? Jangan banyak membuat masalah, Jeon_.' Terdengar nada suara jengah dari Jimin.

"Aku tidak membuat masalah tapi aku hanya… hmm tertarik? Penasaran? Hmm entahlah.." Jungkook sedikit merasa tak yakin dengan kata-katanya barusan.

' _Hahh.. terserahmu lah Jeon. Aku hanya menyarankan agar kau tidak kembali membuat masalah.'_

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji." Balas Jungkook seolah menantang membuat Jimin yang berada disebrang telepon hanya bisa mendecih saja.

 _'Ya kita lihat saja nanti kedepannya akan seperti apa. Kim Taehyung.'_

…

Jungkook mengedarkan penglihatannya pada ke sekitar. Sesekali ia hembuskan asap rokok yang sedang dihisapnya membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung terarah padanya. Mereka tampak sedikit terganggu dengan asap rokok yang Jungkook hembuskan namun sedikit segan untuk menegur kala melihat aura kerarogansian sang pelaku. Jungkook yang memang dasarnya cuek, tak terlalu mempedulikan sekitarnya sama sekali. Ia masih terus asik menghisap lintingan beracun itu hingga…

"Kau ingin membuat orang lain mati karena asap beracunmu itu ya?" Jimin datang dan langsung merebut lintingan beracun yang masih sisa setengah, mematikan apinya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yanv berada di dekat mereka.

"Ya apa-apaan! Jangan bertindak seenaknya!" Kesal Jungkook lalu kembali berniat untuk mengambil sekotak rokok dikantung jaketnya.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Memangnya kau ingin cepat mati, eoh?" Dan Jimin lagi-lagi segera mengambil paksa bungkus rokok itu dan segera melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ck menyebalkan! Kau selalu bertindak seenaknya dan-"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah jelas-jelas ini kawasan dilarang merokok dan kau masih saja sesukamu. Dan sebenarnya ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? Kalau kau mau berbicara kan bisa ditelepon saja. Kau mengganggu waktu Minggu pagiku, tahu!" Ujar Jimin kesal.

"Ucapkan permintaan maafku pada Yoongi hyung karena menyandera kekasihnya pagi-pagi seperti ini kalau begitu." Balas Jungkook dengan santainya membuat Jimin hanya mendecih saja.

Perlu diketahui jika Yoongi, atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Min Yoongi adalah kekasih sahabat bodoh -menurut Jungkook-, Park Jimin. Yang Jungkook tahu, Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi sudah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bahkan saat ia dan Jimin masih berstatus sebagai siswa kelas sepuluh tingkat menengah atas. Yoongi dulunya adalah salah satu senior di sekolah mereka atau lebih tepatnya salah satu siswa tingkat akhir saat mereka pertama kali masuk sekolah.

Pada awalnya, Jungkook sempat merasa terkejut saat Jimin mengatakan jika ia tertarik dengan Yoongi, salah satu sunbae mereka yang terkenal galak, blak-blakan dan sering bertindak kasar. Namun bukan karena sifatnya itu tapi karena secara tak langsung Jimin mengakui masalah orientasi seksnya yang berbelok bukan? Jungkook yang selalu berpikiran lurus-lurus saja, sama sekali tak menyangka jika orang terdekatnya, apalagi sahabatnya ini berbelok. Jungkook bahkan masih ingat jika dulu dirinya dan Jimin bahkan sering kali menonton film-film porno koleksi Jungkook yang banyak memamerkan setiap inchi tubuh yeoja dan pergumulan diatas ranjang hingga bermasturbasi bersama. Bukankah itu normal dilakukan oleh para namja? Menyukai hal-hal berbau erotis mengenai yeoja? Dan saat itu Jungkook masih yakin jika mereka (dirinya dan terutama Jimin) masih termasuk namja normal yang masih menyukai vagina bukan lubang anal namja.

Di awal Jungkook sempat sedikit keberatan dengan masalah orientasi seks Jimin namun semakin lama ia semakin paham saat Jimin mencoba terbuka dan berterus terang tentang semuanya dan pada akhirnya Jungkook pun bisa menerima saja. Tapi hanya sekadar menerima bukan malah dengan setia mau mendengarkan cerita-cerita Jimin tentang apa yang biasa ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya yang adalah sesama namja itu terutama pergulatan mereka diatas ranjang. Jungkook hanya tak bisa membayangkannya saja. Namja dan namja, diranjang dan… ughh cukup!

"Jadi, ada apa?" Pertanyaan Jimin sukses memecahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh Jungkook tentang Jimin dan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Jungkook membuat kerutan tercetak jelas dikening Jimin.

"Hahh.. ada apa lagi? Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalahmu lagi ya, Kook. Yoongi hyung sudah benar-benar melarang dan mengancamku untuk tak ikut campur lagi dalam urusanmu." Balas Jimin dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Dasar masokis. Katakan pada kekasihmu itu jangan terlalu jadi tsundere." Sindir Jungkook membuat Jimin berdecih.

"Justru karena ia tsundere, aku sangat mencintainya. Kau saja yang ta-"

"Terserahmulah. Aku hanya membutuhkan info darimu saja. Jadi bantu aku." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada khasnya, dingin.

"Hahhh baiklah-baiklah. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Jadi siapa kali ini? Kim Mingyu dan kawanannya lagi? JB? At-"

"Kim Taehyung. Bantu aku untuk mencari info tentang Kim Taehyung, siswa Jinhoo HS." Potong Jungkook membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya kembali. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu. Lagipula nama itu benar-benar terdengar sangat asing. Jimin itu banyak mengenal hampir seluruh siswa dari kelas sepuluh bahkan tingkat akhir di Jinhoo HS dan baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar nama Kim Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jimin mencoba mencari tahu ada kaitan apa Jungkook dengan orang yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Kau hanya ku minta untuk mencaritahu infonya bukan malah banyak bertanya padaku." Balas Jungkook sedikit jengah. Terkadang ia sangat kesal dengan sifat ingin tahu Jimin yang berlebihan seperti ini tapi ia juga sudah banyak berjasa padanya karena sering memberikan banyak informasi tentang beberapa musuhnya di luaran sana.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu. Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan membuat masalah baru lagi. Deal?" Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab Jimin. Dan kini harapan Jungkook sekarang adalah agar ia bisa mendapatkan banyak info tentang sosok itu. Sosok Kim Taehyung.

' _Jadi bagaimana dirimu itu, Kim Taehyung?'_

 _._

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: iya tau ini telat banget kan update nya? Dan sekali update malah sedikit banget dan alurnya malah muter-muter ya? Hmm maafkan karena baru sekali ini berani terjun buat ff chaptered dan ini benar-benar susah banget. Ide kadang muncul kadang ilang dan buat alur jadi makin sulit. Maafkan buat kekurangan ff ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih…


End file.
